rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 152
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Whole Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' ' Part 152 ' --- --- --- Fire Fighting in Rapture : Considering the closed-in spaces in Rapture, firefighting would prove some challenges. Interiors would preferably made of stuff that didn't burn, but interior walls could still be wood/plaster with lathing and flammable furniture. With a fire hot enough, even concrete and steel will burn. Breathing equipment not just for smoke (new use of plastics which give off really bad toxics, including cyanide), but also since all the oxygen in a closed space gets used up fairly quickly by a fire. Tactic of turning off the air feeds to the firezone (once all occupants are removed). Air Seal (fireproof) doors don't have to be anywhere near as strong as Watertight doors. Firefighting systems added to list of "utilities" - pressurized water supplies throughout the building complexes and hoses. Compressed air to drive pumps. Big Daddies probably had fire fighting capability and duty (as would the original Maintenance Cyborgs. --- --- --- Comstock Creates A Den of Iniquity ... WHY ? : All those cityscape type scenes in Columbia. Why is Comstock recreating those Dens of Sin and Vice and Evil called "city" (places denounced roundly by so many clergymen) ??? Shouldn't this all be a properly quaint small town/village at most (and even that might be a little too "Headin down the road to Hell" for the "chosen ones" Comstock supposedly leads). Ain't Comstock the Righteous Shepherd ?? When did you ever hear of a shepherd in a city (cities had a VERY bad reputation amongst reformist religious folk) ? With quantumz you can do anything, so why not have a perfectly good community of 'the saved' done WITHOUT that Catholic-like 'vain decadence', inclining its inhabitants downward into Perdition (OR is it ALL just a 'con job' worthy of a Fontaine ??) Oh that's right : All those infernal machines and 'modern' ways that Fink kept coming up with. Seriously the writers got their wires crossed when they tried to meld advancing modernity with folk who should have a righteous religious rejection of all new worldly hell-spawned things. (( '' Makes one doubt the writers had any clue at all when they finally hashed together the delivered game --- probably something about their 'Love of Mammon' being involved in it all -- Deliver Trash just to get the Cash'' )) "Too many ideas just mashed together so that none of them work" - Kipling --- --- --- "Good Story Will Always Trump Good Science" ?? (Maybe, When You Actually Have 'Good' Story.) ''' : Unfortunately Infinite BS really did not have much story At All : * Luke (Lucretia) I am You Father (... and I'm Your Alternate Father) * Lets go back in time and change the past so badness wont happen (We can get the gang together to do it in the old barn, and my uncle can supply the costumes ...Cliche of : the kids gonna put on a 'show' plot) * "I was locked in a tower since birth, but I had books, and now I'm a god !!!" (very convenient) * Lets shoot racist bad-F*&^%$s who have no faces, to feel better about ourselves, and make believe we aren't committing mass murder. * Revolutionaries get to wear neat red shit, and them being evil murderers doesn't really matter. (BTW guerrilla fighters wearing red make fine nicely visible targets) * Pretty floating places run by religious people are evil. * "Elizabeth, I'm your father and your grandfather (Chinatown-esque reference) ... Are you going to kill me ???" * Luteces : "Booker - WE are you Father and Mother (!! Holy Inbred Recessive Gene Catastrophe, BATMAN !!!) Please don't tell Elizabeth WE really caused all this evil." --- --- --- '''MMORPG Storytelling Via Evidence : Add a bit of variation to the storytelling Items from the Past (less reliance on the 'Audio Diary') : like written diaries, videos, writing on the walls, picture books, mails, newspapers, records, visual cues (and definitely something better than those idiotic chalkboards ...) As mentioned elsewhere, a comprehensive Vetting of this Player-produced material would be done not just for Copyright violations, but to attempt a cohesive Rapture story narrative (events/people/places/motives). MMORPG - Show, don't Tell? (avoiding the 'pushing of Players faces into story 'clues') But that will require some actual storytelling talent (Better than recent Levine&Co production - which isn't saying much). --- --- --- GARBAGE : *** find early mention of garbage (in 'part 2' ?) "Keep America Beautiful" (clean) was a public campaign in the early 60s. Before that time, it was less an issue in the public consciousness. Rapture of course can be allowed to be 'ahead of its time'. Design consideration would probably be given to try to keep Rapture's litter/garbage under control, especially with its more restricted spaces (ie- smells can't go anywhere). Open areas could be hosed out or cleaned by machinery (labor IS a significant expense). One possibility : Local pneumatic/chute disposal system for buildings that took garbage down to the utility levels for transport to wherever for its disposal. We saw what appeared to be letters moving through transparent tubes in BS2 in the (Atlantic_Express_(game_level)) without the pneumatic canisters (which a real 'Pneumo' system requires to work). There was an amusing broken segment which the Player could extract canned foods and medicine from (no matter how odd it was THAT was still operating). That was intended for the Player to test their new Telekinesis Plasmid just acquired (Which you needed 5 minutes later to open a stuck door - Wow, how convenient was that ???). We could adjust details there for that scene to actually be of a garbage system : Used diaper, dead rat, chunk of cement, cover of Sofia Lamb's book, pile of barnacle shells, broken Splicer mask, wad of used tissue paper, etc ... ''. '''The Dump' The Chutes and Pneumatic Disposal Units are integrated into buildings (including 'drains' for surface cleaning/washout operations). There are the Garbage Trams (which run down on the utility/sewer level) which do the haulage. Sinclair, when he realized Ryan's long term plans to make Rapture self-sufficient, decided that recycling would be a major opportunity. Note - a sign "To The Dump" seen in Paupers Drop in BS2 may indicate one of the locations of his garbage 'sorting' operation (and giving employment to the 'down and out' locals - I'm sure we can hear a Audio Diary complaining of THAT). A Scene (rather heavy-handedly contrived) in 'The Novel' of someone murdering another citizen and then committing suicide over the dumping of garbage on someones else business property. That was a bit too short-sighted and heavy-handedly implying that Objectivism and Laissez-faire economics was problematic/unworkable. Unfortunately the Novel author took the 'no laws' thing too far, ignoring what laws/ordinances enforcement WOULD HAVE TO EXIST for any such City to operate (as well as his avoiding all the other societal 'checks and balances' involved in that one little vignette). --- --- --- Sea Life Out the Windows : Whales, Turtles, Schools of Fish : Sorry, not at Rapture's depth - even for my relatively shallow 600 ft depth (implied by the building heights - estimated by counting rows of windows). Near the Surface is where most of the food is for anythings that large. And sorry, no nice light to see them by, unless the sealife visitors are all within 100/50 feet of you. Reality : It is murky down there, and water absorbs even bright lights (like sunlight) very quickly over very short distances. The Novel mentions Seals up near the surface seen from within a building penthouse. It must've been very high on the side of the volcano crater (within 100 feet of the surface) to see them through water -- even if silhouetted against bright sunlight. A separate problem : Rapture is 300 miles from the nearest land, and it is somewhat unlikely for Seals to be out that far from land. ( Seeing them hanging around, crapping all over the Lighthouse dock might be more realistic). --- --- --- Infinite's Alleged Improved Script Behavior Programming was Largely Hype : Oh yes, there probably WERE many thousand of lines of scripting (and lots of time spent creating them). That's what happens when they are largely custom hand-coded. Genericizing the scripts to be more efficient can take alot of work and design know-how, even for something as simple as those limited talking/dancing mannequins mini-scenes (You did notice how little they really did - doing their little 'canned' spiel/action before you moved on to the next one.) Unfortunately, versatile Player activities in games requires a great deal of capable scripting skill/ability and effort to make the situations more reactive, instead of just being just a pre-canned playback puppet show. The Much-Touted Battleship Bay experience itself wasn't all that much an achievement, as it consisted of small one-shot play vignettes, which left the NPCs standing about looking at you dumbly once they made their limited statements/movements they were programmed to make. With this general meagerness, besides you watching simple proximity-activated (and still too far-between) NPC puppet shows (That's ALL the NPCs, not just Duke & Dimwit), and voices remotely talking AT you, there is really little else to DO but Shoot or "Bin Dive" in the game. --- --- --- --- --- . .